


Night Visits

by Virus_G



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus_G/pseuds/Virus_G
Summary: Finally she did, her face was burning and her heart was beating so fast that it echoed throughout the room. She tried to repress his feelings and bury them deep in his heart., but this only made it even worse; she really tried, but when she saw Joel sleeping soundly after sneaking into his room; being so close to him, Ellie succumbed to the feelings she tried so hard to suppress. She should have left the room, but instead she leaned over the bed, watching Joel rest.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short and unique story, meant to be a single chapter. Above all, I just wanted to write something simple. I hope you enjoy.

Finally she did, her face was burning and her heart was beating so fast that it echoed throughout the room. She tried to suppress her feelings and bury them deep, but this only made it even worse; she tried, but when she saw Joel sleeping soundly after sneaking into his room; being so close to him, Ellie succumbed to the feelings she tried so hard to suppress. She should have left the room, but instead she leaned over the bed, watching Joel rest.

Ellie swallowed softly, even with age creeping in across Joel’s face, he was still such a handsome man. A man who did the impossible for her, and though it pained her to remember it, the same man who lied to her. Ellie knew when Joel confessed it to her himself, she felt betrayed, she was the cure for the infection, she didn’t understand why do something so selfish. It was her decision and if it meant dying to save others, she would do it.

-“ _Joel_ ”, Ellie whispered, when she saw that Joel didn’t respond, she reached out cautiously to push his shoulder, even that didn’t wake him up. Her gaze still wandered over his face, the wrinkles she used to have were no longer as noticeable when she used to sleep, her eyes drifted to Joel’s half-open lips.

¿Should?, she hesitated for a moment, maybe and just maybe it would do what she so longed for, it would calm her emotions. Ellie breathed slowly, placed a warm kiss on Joel’s forehead, still alert in case he woke up, Joel continued to sleep heavily, this gave her enough courage to continue, she kissed his cheek softly, he didn't wake up with that either.

Ellie enjoyed exploring on Joel, she advanced to the tip of his nose, always making sure not to be too rough. Doing all this only further increased her desire to feel Joel’s lips,just a taste wouldn’t be so bad...

putting together all the value he had, she slowly moved closer, her cheeks burned and her heart was beating a mile a minute, she carefully placed her lips on Joel’s, they were softer than she imagined. She wanted more, she wanted to be like this forever, but the fear of him waking up made her pull back.

Ellie stared at him for a while, completely ecstatic, the desire to feel his lips again was becoming unbearable to ignore. She moved closer to his face again, touching her nose to his….

Joel started to wake up as he felt a small tingle on his nose, Ellie realizing this got up as fast as she could, she bit her lower lip, swallowing a choked scream due to the fear of being almost discovered.

\- “¿Ellie?”, asked Joel intrigued, slowly opening his eyelids “is there something wrong with you?”.

\- “I-I… had a nightmare”, Ellie lied, ¿How could he come to Joel with something like this?

Joel sat up on his bed, reaching out to turn on a small lamp he had at his side, “You’re old enough to come to me just for nightmares, Ellie.”

-“I’m sorry”, Ellie muttered, her cheeks red, she hoped Joel didn’t notice.

The room was silent for a few moments. Ellie looked down, ashamed that she was almost caught, ashamed to let her instincts take over.

-“Come here”, Joel said in a soft tone, as he moved aside for his new companion. Heeding what Joel said, Ellie lay down next to him, feeling mortified, she didn’t want to wake Joel up, if only she had controlled herself….

-“Do you want to talk about your dream?”.

-“No… not really,” she replied, sweating under her clothes, she tried not to tense up at being so close to Joel.

Joel was puzzled at the young woman’s response, “Ellie, if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me,” he said firmly.

-“I know,” she lied again, her eyes wandering around the room.

Joel exhaled, unconvinced of her answer, “Are you sure there’s nothing you want to tell me?”

Ellie nearly confessed there and then, a big part of her wanted to, but the fear of it ruining things between them made her bury her feelings even deeper. “N-no. I’m sorry I woke you earlier.”

-“All right… rest,” he tenderly stroked Ellie’s head, reached out again to turn off the lamp he had turned on a few minutes ago, he was still intrigued by Ellie’s sudden behavior, intrigue he then put aside, rolled over then quickly fell asleep.

Ellie turned her head, staring at Joel’s back, she let out a big sigh, for some reason she had been holding her breath. After meditating on what she had done, she closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

…

It wasn’t long before Ellie’s shameful desires took hold of her again, even going so far as to have dreams about him. In her dreams, Joel was lying on top of her, as he kissed her, their tongues were in an arduous battle to dominate the other, then she desperately took off her clothes, wanting to feel her skin against his. Ellie often woke up at that moment, sweating under her clothes and at the same time feeling disappointed that she had woken up, only to later feel embarrassed.

She re-entered Joel’s room quietly, carefully closed the door behind her, Ellie’s heart beating at an exceptional rate as she approached Joel, sleeping so soundly. At first she only dared small kisses, checking how soundly asleep Joel was, she feared to wake him again. When Joel never woke, Ellie dared more, longer, deeper kisses, pressing her tongue insistently as she felt his warm breathing.

Ellie clung to Joel’s shoulders with a gasp as she sensed Joel’s mouth press insistently to hers, kissing her back. With his arm, Joel pulled Ellie to him, sitting her on his lap. Ellie moaned with her head resting on his shoulder, she tried not to tense up as she felt the hardness pressing against her ass.

-“ _Ellie…_ ”, Joel whispered, he could feel his hot breath against her skin as she breathed. She kissed him again, sucking eagerly on his lip, their tongues fought for dominance, dancing with each other. Joel pulled away from the kiss, leaving Ellie panting as she leaned against his chest.

\- “Sorry”, she gasped as she looked up at Joel, “I didn’t think you would, I. I didn’t mean to wake you...” Ellie leaned forward, her face on his neck, beginning to kiss there, his thick beard tickled him lightly. She moved lower, biting and tasting the salt of her skin. This was all too much for Joel, he could feel a full erection from the attention he was receiving.

-"We'll talk about this later", Joel said firmly, as he tenderly kissed Ellie's forehead.

Ellie nodded, rubbing breathlessly against any pressure she might feel. She began to work more vigorously on her neck, louder, deeper kisses, traced his mouth down to her collarbone, biting lightly. Joel’s breathing became shaky, stuttering in little moans.

Joel stood still, breathing slowly, “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked tucking a finger under Ellie’s chin to lift her gaze. “It’s not right for an older person to do this kind of thing with an underage girl.”

-“I do!, I want this, I want you,” Ellie replied, playfully pecking her nose with his. All the combined stimulation was turning her on, rocking her hips back and forth on his erection. Joel could feel her soft chest crushing against his. Slowly she brought her hands to his chest, kneading over the fabric of his shirt, her nimble fingers worked quickly to unbutton his shirt. Ellie pressed her palm against Joel’s bare chest, feeling her heart pounding. Her hands slowed but didn’t stop when Joel pulled her in for a burning kiss, Ellie arched into Joel’s touch, begging for more.

Her knuckles brushed downward, stroking his erection over his pants. When her fingertips pressed against the hardness in his pants, Joel let out a startled moan. Joel gripped her hand firmly, this situation was wrong and he knew it, he knew what he should say, he knew what he had to do. He raised his arms to grab her by the sides with the intention of pushing her away, of stopping this illicit affair, this had gone too far already… But he failed, his line of thinking about his paternal duty was demolished. A cascade of senses that he knew was there, but chose not to acknowledge, came crashing down. He cast his eyes to the girl’s face, admiring how beautiful Ellie was.

Her hands were still in the air, close to her thighs. She had to decide what to do, she didn’t have much time left for rational thought, Ellie ran her hands down Joel’s arms, gripping his wrists, forcing him to look at her. She looked into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and giving him a small kiss.

-“Please Joel, let me help you", she pleaded as she gently squeezed his erection. Joel didn’t stop her, his own lust clouded his mind. Ellie looked up at him with a smile, her small hands opened his pants, pulling them down. She could now see the bulge in his briefs, in one swift movement he yanked the garment down, releasing his member, which bounced a couple of times over his firm abdomen before standing still. Ellie gripped his shaft gently withut taking her eyes off him, slowly admiring every detail she could observe. Neither dared to say anything.

A little nervously, Ellie wrapped her hand around the base as she moved up and down gently. Joel let out little gasps as she increased the speed of her movements, Ellie’s breathing became heavy, enjoying the little “show” in front of her eyes. Joel let himself fall backwards leaning his back against the headboard of his bed, he couldn’t remember the last time he had a sexual encounter with someone, so all the emotions and feelings came rushing back to him all at once. As much as he hated to admit it, Ellie was doing an extraordinary job.

Ellie averted her gaze from his manly member to Joel's black eyes, she had hoped this was what Joel would have wanted, the days had kept Ellie hungry for the man beneath her in every way, for his approval, his attention and his touch. At first she thought they were just fuzzy feelings, but as she grew older, she understood that wasn't the case. She leaned her head against Joel's chest, leaving a trail of nibbles down his throat and chest, and also over his old scars. Her hand continued to pump Joel's cock, faster and faster and more agile. When Ellie felt Joel's cock throbbing, her hand let go, only for Ellie to clench it tightly causing Joel to let out a loud gasp as he clenched the sheets with both hands. It was inexplicable how happy Ellie was to see Joel writhing in pleasure at something she was doing.

Letting out a grunt and a sigh of satisfaction, Joel cum in Ellie's hands, several spurts shot out, spilling over them. Ellie let out a sharp, surprised cry as she felt Joel's thick semen spill all over her hand.

-"We won't be able to tell anyone about this", Joel said after cleaning them both, guilt still gnawing at his mind. After all, Ellie was like his daughter.

Ellie nodded, hugging Joel warmly, she slipped her arms behind her chest and clung to him. She felt so warm and safe in Joel's arms. "I love you", was the last thing Ellie said before she fell sound asleep in Joel's arms.


End file.
